The Ridonculous Race Season 2
by Taylorfang9
Summary: My own personal Season 2 of the Ridonculous Race. There will be OCs, returning teams, Rivalries, alliances, goth bunnies, evil ice dancers, and much more. Right here on The Ridonculous Race Season 2!


Show opens in New York City It then cuts to a man in his early 40s or late 30s. The man has a white shirt under his olive-green track jacket, he also wears blue jeans and his 'manly' size 13 brogues. "Welcome back to where last season left off: New York City. Last season 18 teams embarked on a race around the world. There were crushes, couples, and angry ice dancers, In the end, the Surfer Dudes, Geoff and Brody came in first and won the $1,000,000-dollar prize. This time, 25 teams are going to race for another million. There will be new teams and old teams. Who will compete to win the race? I'm your host, Donovan Adora, and welcome to season 2 of The Ridonculous Race!" the man ends off with a big grin and his teeth sparkle.

"Welcome back to The Ridonculous Race Season 2. We are in New York City, ready to kick off the race, but first, let's meet the new teams." Donovan states.

"First up is the Mother and Son Team: DJ and Julia!" the host introduced as the camera shows off a muscular-looking boy with a small white cap, big beard, green shirt, grey shorts and sandals. His mother, Julia, has wavy black hair, a maroon colored sweater over a dark pink shirt with a black skirt and she has a hat with purple flowers in it and brown shoes.

Confessional: Mother and Son- DJ and Julia.

"When I heard that there was going to be a Total Drama spin-off that wasn't hosted by Chris Mclean, I grabbed my momma, and we hopped on the nearest greyhound and signed up!" DJ explained. "My Devon Joseph has always wanted to see the world, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity for the both of us to see the world!" Julia further explained.

"Next up are Dale and Ethan: Best Friends." Donovan introduced. Dale was a curly-blonde Asian boy with brown eyes. He had a midnight-blue long-sleeve shirt with purple polka dots that had white buttons. He also wore brown jeans and green and white slip-on shoes. He also wore a red digital watch. Ethan wore a black jacket with fur on the inside over a white shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black-lace shoes. He also had a black Jew-fro and hazel eyes.

Confessional: Dale and Ethan- Best Friends

"I am so FUCKING EXCITED! I have always wanted to go on something Total Drama related! I got Ethan to do this with me through my Dale charm!" Dale said with confidence. "He gave me: a 3-pound bag of Skittles, a 1-pound bag of Sour Patch Kids, and $20 to do this! That's why he is my best friend!" Ethan shouted with glee.

"Returning from last season are Dwayne and Dwayne Junior: Father and Son." Donovan told the viewers.

Confessional: Dwayne and Junior- Father and Son.

"We are back and better than EVER! We are going to win this time BABY!" Dwayne shouted. "Even though dad is embarrassing me right now, he's right. We are going to make sure we win this season!" Junior explained with happiness.

"New this season are Ezekiel and Beardo: DJ Artists! Wow, cool!" Donovan said.

"Yo, dawg. Ezekiel is back in the game! WORD! I realized that if a whole team isn't going to help me because they don't like me, then I can always count on a friend to help me. So, I got Beardo here! When we win the million, we are going to become world famous DJ Artists! Word!" Ezekiel explained their plan with ''hip'' words. "*applause* *victory music* *game show victory music and audience cheers*" Beardo made with sound effects.

"Time for Amy and Sammy: Twin Sisters." Donovan introduced as it showed Amy with an evil look on her face and Sammy with a scared look on her face. Amy was trying to tell Donovan that Sammy's name was Samey. Sammy and Amy were identical sisters that wore red and white cheerleading outfits with white boots. They were both blonde and had blue eyes. The only thing to tell them apart was the beauty mark on Amy's cheek.

"Alright, unless my bimbo of a sister doesn't fuck up, we are going to win" Amy said cruelly. "I don't mind a million dollars, and I also don't mind seeing the world. Oh, my gosh, I hope we go to Boca Raton!" Sammy said with hope. "*sigh* I can't believe I am saying this but, I was totally thinking the same thing." Amy said with regret. "YAY! HUGS!" Sammy shouted as she hugged her sister.

"Next it's a returning team, or should I say 2, Rockers, Rock and Spud, and Step Brothers, Chet and Lorenzo!" Don introduced. Rock and Spud were both wearing Devil Frog band shirts, except Rock's was long sleeves and Spud was short sleeve with a sleeveless jean jacket over it. They were both wearing jeans, but Rock had cowboy boots and Spud had big red shoes. Rock was blonde with an orange bandana and Spud had brown curly hair. Lorenzo was of Italian decent and so he had brown skin and black hair. Lorenzo had a short sleeve, periwinkle shirt with a PlayStation controller on it. He was wearing blue jeans and brown work shows. Chet had brown hair, a dark purple short sleeve shirt with an angel serpent on it, short black shorts and black shoes with white sock.

Double Confessional: Rock and Spud- Rockers and Chet and Lorenzo- Step Brothers.

"Alright! We are back in action: This time we are with a team so we can put this into overdrive! Say hello, to new band members of Devil Frog, Chet and Lorenzo! *air guitar*" Rock explained. "Chet and I joined Devil Frog shortly after our elimination from last season." Lorenzo told the viewers. "Lorenzo and I are going to be working together with the Rockers to win and split the million!" Chet further explained. Spud finally spoke. "Wait, what are we doing here?" Spud asked like a fucking potato. "We are on the next season of The Ridonculous Race, Spud." Chet told him. "Alright! Let's do this! *air guitar*". Spud rocked out. The others just shrugged.

"Next we have Zoey and Anne Maria: Frenemies." Donovan introduced. Zoey was a redhead that wore a red crop-top and olive pants with tan heels and had red lipstick. She also had an orange flower in her head. Anne Maria was of New Jersey decent. She had orange skin because of all her spray tan. She looked like a mix of Snooki and The Annoying Orange. She had a huge poof hairstyle with big white earrings. She had a magenta dress top and light-blue jeans and black high-heel wedges.

Confessional: Zoey and Anne Maria- Frenemies.

"I ended up doing the race with Anne Maria because Mike already signed up to do this with his uncle. I hope this race will either make us good friends or I can clock her in the jaw." Zoey explained with a smile. "After Red here explained that Vito was just one of Mike's personalities, I hope that when we win, I can go to Mike, rip his shirt off and have Vito back!" Anne Maria said with hearts in her eyes.

"Now it's time for Mike and Adolfo- Uncle and Nephew.

Confessional: Mike and Adolfo- Uncle and Nephew.

"I'm so excited to do this with my Uncle Adolfo. Mom and Dad were busy now, and I haven't seen Uncle Adolfo since my birthday 5 months ago, So, this should be fun." Mike explained with joy. "Young Michael is right. So, Mikey, let's talk about this Zoey girl. You love her a lot, don't you?" Adolfo asked his nephew. "Yes, I do." The Italian boy answered. "That's nice. So, her red hair, does the carpet match the drapes or are you in the doghouse for asking? *chuckles*" Adolfo asks naughtily. "Uncle Adolfo!" Mike said in shock.

"Returning this season: Tom and Jen: Fashion Bloggers! Tom, I love the fez I got! They are so IN!" Don told the gay boy as the camera showed the team walking. "Thanks, Donny!" Tom thanked the man. Tom had brown hair with a wave at the top. He also wore glasses over his eyes. His is wearing a long-sleeved light-blue shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes. Jen has tan skin and has sun glasses on her maroon hair in a ponytail. She is also wearing a blue sweater with a blue skirt and blue pumps. She also has a purple bead necklace.

Confessional: Tom and Jen- Fashion Bloggers

"Hey, Fashionistas! We are back to promote our blog and win money to start a fashion vlog." Tom revealed. "Also, I have been thinking. I should get a boyfriend, so that maybe he could also help!" Jen revealed.

"Next we have Arnold and Carl- Classmates and friends since grade 5." Don introduced. Arnold had Junior's hair because they were brothers! Arnold also wore a black short sleeve Shadow the Hedgehog T-shirt with a shark tooth necklace. Arnold also wore blue and red elastic shorts with camouflage-colored sandals. Arnold also had green eyes. Carl was of Mexican and because of that spoke with an accent. Carl had a black mullet and black eyes. Carl wore a blue Sonic the Hedgehog shorts-sleeve shirt and red-orange elastic shorts and brown work boots. Carl also had a tattoo on his right arm that said ''I support the troops''.

Confessional: Arnold and Carl- Classmates.

My mom and I are on the show to look after Dad and my little bro, Junior. But since there already a Mother and Son team: We chose to be with different people. So, I'm on the Classmates team. Presenting me: Arnold Harvey and my best friend: Carl Davidson!" Arnold introduced.

(with accent) "Arnold and I became fast friends when I moved here from Mexico in Grade 5. He welcomed me to his group with HIS friends, and now I have 10 friends! Arnie's been like a brother to me!" Carl explained.

"But, Carl, you have 3 brothers and 4 sisters!" Arnold pointed out.  
"Yeah, by that point mom would know to stop having so many damn children." Carl pointed out. The two shared a laugh.

"Now time for new faces: Anne and Jamie: Daughter-in-law and Mother-in-law. I hope I can get Anne's tits!" Don said like a creep. Anne has black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a white tank-top, blue jean and had black sandals. She also wore blue backpack on her back for emergencies. Jamie in her 60s. She wore a purple short sleeve shirt with an amethyst gemstone in it. She wore long yellow plants with a floral pattern. She also wore green flats.

Confessional: Anne and Jamie- In-laws

"My husband, Dwayne and my two sons, Arnold and Junior are doing this race, so I decided to do it with my mother-in-law to get her to accept me into her son's life. She hasn't." Anne explained with a smile turned frown.

"It's not my fault you decided to shack up with my only child and take him away from me!" Jamie snapped at the woman.

"You have 4 other children, a boy and 3 girls!" Anne argued

"Yeah, but I just wanted to be dramatic." Jamie excused

"Next up we have Dave and Ella- Normal Friends." Donovan introduced. Dave was of Indian decent and so he had tan skin. Dave had light black hair and a blue and tan shirt on with brown pants and big black shoes. Ella looked like a fairy tale princess. She had a pink and white blouse and a pink skirt and pink shoes. She also had pink gloves, black hair and a pink bow.

Confessional: Dave and Ella- Normal Friends

"Total Drama Pahkitew Island didn't work out so well for either of us. Mostly me. But, maybe we could turn this around." Dave pointed out calmly.

"Well put my friend." Ella complimented as she gave Dave a peck on the cheek. That confused Dave, but he shrugged it off.

"Now is another returning team: The Goths: Crimson and Ennui. Hey, if Jacques and Josee aren't here, I'm cool with it." Don claimed.

Confessional: Crimson and Ennui- Goths.

"Our parents made go on the race last season, for some sunshine. This year it is the same." Crimson revealed.

"But it's not all bad. We got to go to Transylvania, Vegas, and we got to bring Loki again." Ennui Told the viewers. He then pulled out a goth looking rabbit. "*growl*" Loki growled.

"We have another returning team: Mickey and Jay: Adversity Twins." Don showed. Jay and Mickey were twins that both had frizzy brown hair. The only things to tell them apart are the jacket colors (Jay's is dark blue and green, Mickey's is light blue and orange.), their pants color (Jay's is brown and Mickey's is green) and Mickey's helmet.

Confessional: Jay and Mickey- Adversity Twins

"We are BACK! We are here again to prove our classmates and gym coach wrong again." Jay explained with glee.

"Yeah. I just hope we don't die!" Mickey shouted. Jay got confused, but laughed.

"You say that about everything, Mickey. Even when you take a shower." Jay pointed out.

Next new team: Charles and Barry- Golf Rivals. Just, wait until the see the Tennis Rivals!" Don joked.

Charles and Barry were both in their early 70s. Charles was a bit over weight. Charles wore a purple golf shirt and pink cargo shorts and white shoes. Barry was skinnier than Charles. Barry wore a blue golf shirt with black cargo shorts and red shoes. They both wore grey golf visors.

Confessionals- Charles and Barry- Golf Rivals

"My grandson Dale is doing this race, so I thought this would be a good way to exercise and probably get some sponsorships for Barry and I." Charles explained.

"He's right. I want to show these youngsters that even if you are a little old, you're still fit!" Barry explained.

"Next is a returning team: Gerry and Pete- Tennis Rivals.

"Okay, so when I heard there were Golf Rivals on this show, I thought they were joking, but it's true." Gerry announced

"We'll show those Golf Rivals what for. Maybe even earn some sponsorships for being strong." Pete said confidently.

"Strong? You're weaker than a fish!" Gerry joked. They both shared a laugh.

"Next up are Cody and Corbin- Step-son and step-father."

Cody was short with brown hair over his eyes. Cody wore a tan striped shirt over a white shirt, blue jeans, green shoes and had blue eyes. Corbin had curly brown hair, green eyes, and wore a gray Captain America shirt, blue shorts, indigo shoes, and wore a red bracelet.

Confessional: Cody and Corbin- Step-son and Step-Father.

"I got to say: coming on the show with dad is a good idea, but I heard that Sierra is going to be here. Why do these things always happen to me?" Cody pouted

"Who's Sierra, son?" Corbin asked.

"She's my creepy stalker. She stole my shoes, underwear, and she once sucked my dick when I was asleep!" Cody told his step-father.

"What the FUCK! Don't worry, Cody. I'll protect you at any cost!" Corbin reassured the geek. Cody smiled at this.

"Next up are Sierra and Amanda: Mother and Daughter." Don introduced.

Sierra was a tan-skinned girl that had purple hair, a yellow-green crop-top, light blue jeans, and green shoes. Amanda also had tan skin. She had blonde hair, wore a small green sweater over a black shirt, red shorts and tan shoes.

Confessional: Sierra and Amanda- Mother and Daughter

Sierra squealed. "I can't believe I'm going to see Cody again! I haven't seen Cody since last night when I broke into his home and broke all the pictures of his girlfriend!" Sierra revealed with a crazy tone

"Sierra, honey. I want you to stop this. It's not healthy. After the race, you will get some therapy." Amanda commanded.

Confessional: Sanders and MacArthur- Police Cadets

"Next: Sanders and MacArthur- Police Cadets!" Don introduced.

"We are back to stop any suspicious characters and win some money! Plus, this race is so much fun!" Sanders proclaimed.

"Sanders is right. Plus, I heard a rumor that the Ice Dancers are coming back and I will stop them from winning at ANY COST!" MacArthur screamed determined while Sanders nodded.

"Up next: Scott and Rodney- Brothers" Don introduced.

Scott and Rodney were both gingers and had a farmer look to them. They both had freckles. Scott was wearing a white tank-top, blue jean, and black-brown shoes. Rodney was big in size, he was wearing blue overalls over a white shirt and had blue and orange shoes.

Confessionals: Rodney and Scott- Brothers.

"Going on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars were not the best ideas in the friend, love, or winning compartments." Scott complained.

"Yeah. Going on Pahkitew Island wasn't so good on me either. Mostly in the relationship compartment. I'll try not to fall in love. Now give me a hug, partner." Rodney said as he gave Scott a bone crushing hug.

"Next up is the Married Couple- Jackson and Rosie." Don introduced.

Jackson was wearing a pink Rubik's Cube T-Shirt and purple shorts. He had long blonde hair with red eyes. He also had orange Crocs and a wedding ring with an opal gemstone on it. Rosie had raven haired in a bun with librarian style glasses and auburn eyes. Rosie wore an aquamarine tank-top and brown pants. She also had a wedding ring, this time with a ruby gemstone. They are both of French decent.

Confessional: Jackson and Rosie- Married Couple

"Rosie and I wanted to go on a 2nd honeymoon, but we couldn't decide on a location, but on this race, we won't have to choose. Plus, our teens, Jon, Janet, Jenny, Joan, and Jackie will be cheering on." Jackson spoke with a French accent.

(also with accent). "Our son Jacques will be competing with a different partner than that Josee mess. All we know is that his name is Raymond. It will be nice to meet him." Rosie announced as her husband nodded.

"Next up are Jacques and Raymond- Boyfriends. Aww, I'm happy for Jacques." Donovan said with happiness.

Since Jacques wasn't with Josee anymore, he dressed differently. Jacques was wearing a light-blue polo shirt with tan pants and white tennis-shoes. Jacques had nice yellow hair styled fancy. Raymond had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a lime-green polo shirt with teal shorts and brown shoes. They were also of French decent.

Confessional: Jacques and Raymond- Boyfriends.

(with accent) "Oh, I am so happy I could get a different partner! Raymond is the pride and joy of my whole life! I am so glad we found each other!" Jacques squealed with love.

(also with accent) "I'm so glad we found each other to, honey! I hope your parents will approve of me. Have you told them that you are gay yet?" (1) Raymond hoped and asked.

"I told you, I will tell them after the first leg of the race and they'll love you! But, my dad is a bit stingy. He might not be so open minded as my mom." Jacques explained to his boyfriend who nodded.

"Finally, my worst nightmare! Josee and Cammy- Ice Dancers." Don introduced *frightened girly scream as thunder claps* Don runs for cover. The camera pans to Josee and her new partner, Cammy giving their camera-ready smiles, but when the thunder claps, they stop and then Cammy points out "Hmm, weird, not a cloud in the sky."

Josee was wearing an Ice Dancing suit that was pink and purple in color with a yellow fur vest over it. She had raven hair in a ponytail and purple ice dancing shoes.

Cammy had one that was like Josee's but was light-blue and cerulean in color and had a corset top. She also had a blue fur vest over it and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She also had blue ice dancing shoes. Josee still had the same angry personality but Cammy was basically like Jacques, but she was a pushover.

Confessional: Josee and Cammy- Ice Dancers

I'M SO FUCKING MAD AT JACQUES! HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME FOR BEING NORMAL AND THAT FAIRY! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!" Josee yelled at the top of her lungs while Cammy cried in the corner. She never liked it when Josee yelled.

"P-p-please J-Josee. No more yelling. *sniffle*" Cammy begged almost off-screen.

"STOP YOUR FUCKING WINING YOU PUSSY!" Josee yelled some more which made Cammy cry more.

"Let's balance out that evil with one more team. One that's nice. Dawn and Chase- Pen-pals." Don introduced.

Dawn was very pale. Dawn had pale-blonde hair that was long and had pale-blue eyes. Dawn wore a green sweater, a light black skirt, purple leggings and black shoes. Chase had fair skin, had short blonde hair, raven eyes, and a yellow shirt, green cargo shorts and blue sandals. He also had a birthmark on his forehead that looked like a star.

Confessional: Dawn and Chase- Pen-Pals.

"Chase and I met through a chat-log for people who love mother earth, and we've been friends ever since." Dawn said briefly.

"We decided to meet in person. So, last month we met at the local Subway, and we learned that we lived at each other's apartment complex. So, we have been hanging out ever since. We decided to do the race so we could help mother earth against corporations." Chase revealed.

All 25 teams gathered at the starting line where Donovan was there to explain the rules. "Welcome my 25 teams of two to the 2nd season the Ridonculous Race!" Donovan announced as everyone cheered. "As you all may or may not know, I am your host, Donovan Adora. You all will be partaking in a race around the world for a chance to win $1,000,000!" Don announced. Everyone cheered again. Donovan was seen getting news from the producers. "Great news! There will actually be 3 teams that will win and be given $1,000,000 dollars each!" Don revealed. Everyone cheered once more. "Right here next to me is the Ridonculous Tip Box or also known as The Don Box. Press the big red button on top to get a travel tip, which will give you instructions for the next part of the race. So, with out for delay. On your marks! Get Set! RACE!" Don announced as all teams at once raced off and began to trample Donovan. "OW! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! NOT THE HAIR!" Donovan screamed.

Junior pressed the button and read the first tip. "Catch a taxi to the empire state building, that's where you'll get your next tip." Junior read aloud. "C'mon Dad!" Junior shouted as his dad ran aside him. Dwayne and Junior were the first ones to get a taxi. "Alright, Dad. We can't let Arnold or Mom or Grandma Jamie interfere with us. This is a race! Understand?" Junior explained. "I understand Junior. Wow, my little man becoming so sophisticated. I got to call your mother!" Dwayne shouted. Junior slapped his dad lightly. "What did I just say?" Junior asked his dad.

Confessional: Dwayne and Junior- Father and Son

"Dad, I know you are excited that Arnold, mom, and Grandma Jamie are on the race with us. But, you go to CONCENTRATE! Get distracted and we'll be the first ones out of here!" Junior told his father.

"All right. All right. So, do you think we should help your mother get closer to your Grandma Jamie?" Dwayne asked his son. Junior facepalmed.

DJ and Julia reached the empire state building where the next Don Box awaited. "I see the Don Box!" DJ pointed out. Julia pushed the button and grabbed the tip. "Go to the roof of the empire state building and look for the next Don Box." DJ's momma read aloud. DJ and his momma ran to the elevator to go to the roof. But there was a sign that read 'To all Ridonculous Race teams, wait for 4 teams to get into the elevator before you can get on with the race- Donovan.' DJ and Julia waited for more teams to arrive.

Scene cuts to the Ice Dancers, Josee and Cammy, in a taxi stuck in traffic. "AAAH! WHY WON'T THIS CAR MOVE? WE NEED TO GET TO THE TOP OF THE PODIUM, NOW!" Josee yelled to the female taxi driver. "Josee, I need to tell you a few things that you need through your thick skull!" Cammy snapped at her partner. This made Josee surprised. "1. When a bunch of cars are moving at the same time, it's called 'traffic'! 2. There is no podium! It's just a fucking race! 3. Stop yelling and being a bitch to everyone!" Cammy yelled, but then regretted it. "YOU FUCKING SKINNY BITCH!" Josee yelled as she slapped her partner. This made the driver put in noise-cancelling headphones, but she could still see what was going on through the mirror. "YOU ARE TO NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER! I WILL TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT! IS! THAT! CLEAR!?" Josee slapped her partner with each word. "Yes. Crystal Clear. *crying*" Cammy said as she started to cry.

Scene cut to where the first four teams in the elevator, Mother and Son, Step-Father and Step-Son, Mother and Daughter, and Twin Sisters are waiting patiently for the elevator to reach the top. Sierra reached over to Cody and gave him a bone crushing hug. "So, Codykins, what do you think the challenge will be?" Sierra asked creepily. "I don't know." Cody said emotionless. "Oh, I almost forgot, your girlfriend, Casey dumped you!" Sierra said with glee. "Wait what?" Cody asked shocked. "Yep! I told her you and I were dating, she then told me to tell you that she was dumping you and to never call her again! Isn't it GREAT?" Sierra explained to Cody in a crazy fashion. Cody started to cry. This made Sierra confused. "Why Sierra, why would you tell her that? Casey was the most popular girl in school! She liked ME! SHE liked ME! Now, I don't have anyone because you are so fucking CRAZY! You and your weird obsession with stealing my clothes, my underwear, my shoes, my hair, and the fact that you sucked my dick when I was asleep! You are THE MOST SICKENING person I've EVER met!" Cody snapped. Before Sierra could say anything, the Elevator reached its destination.

Amy and Sammy ran over to the Don Box and pressed the button and Sammy read the tip. "Botch or Watch: Big Bungee Bonanza: 1 person from each team must bungee down to reach the next tip." Sammy read. Amy made Sammy do it. She knew Sammy had never wanted to bungee jumping, but Sammy decided to do it without question.

(Alright, this first chapter is getting fucking long. I'll stop it here. Let me know what you guys think of my teams, my OCs and whether Josee is in character or not. Let me know what challenges they should do or what place they should go to. Until then, this is Michael15, signing off.)


End file.
